


Welcome back

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Magic and Stuff, Other, Resurrection, i refuse to accept that Peter is dead, spiderson, tony Stark is an amazing dad, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: “Tony...we can get them back. Bucky, Wanda... Peter” Dr Strange explained to the engineer.“Let’s go.”





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD!!!

It was six months after they had defeated Thanos and got a hold of the infinity gauntlet. Everyone celebrated differently, but Tony only celebrated by going into his child’s bedroom, where it hasn’t been used in six months.

Six months of a quiet tower for Tony since his son had died. He still wasn’t used to the silence due to his son being incredibly loud and clumsy and causing something to always fall over, or hear a thud when he tripped and fell on his face. 

Every now and then, Tony would wander into Peter’s room. Its walls were painted a light blue, his bed still unmade due to Peter being in a rush the day he died. His shelves were covered in LEGO Star Wars sets he and Ned built together, his incomplete math homework sat on his desk beside his laptop, which had a thick layer of dust.  
Tony went in there whenever he wanted to think, it didn’t matter what he thought about but the room brought him a strange sense of peace. 

It was August, Tony was in his lab working on a new suit when Dr. Strange busted through the door out of breath.

“Tony...” He panted.  
“We did it, we can bring them back, all of them. Bucky, T’challa, Wanda, Peter.”  
Tony froze, there was no way that was possible. Peter died in his arms and turned to ash. 

“How?” Tony whispered, not wanting to have his hopes too high.  
“It’s complicated, but basically we can bring them back using the soul and time stone.” The doctor explained.  
Tony smirked and had tears in his eyes as he thought of seeing his son again, of holding him in his arms.  
“Let’s go get your son back.” Dr. Strange said as he and Tony left the lab. 

Strange led Tony into one of the rooms in the tower, in it was Steve, Natasha, Rocket, Shuri, Bruce and Wong.  
“Tony, we’re gonna get them back.” Steve smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend again.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna get Peter back.”  
Wong and Strange walked into the hall and into another room, said that they needed quiet while they resurrected their teammates.  
A few hours start to pass before the door opened. In came Bucky, who immediately ran up to Steve and hugged him tightly.  
“Hey, buddy.” The soldier said huggginv his friend. 

More time passed and more of their friends returned, including Sam, Drax, Quill, and the tree thing.

The next person to come back was Gamora, who cried in Quills arms and giving him a long kiss. “I missed you.” They said in unison.  
Mantis followed next, joining her small crew of aliens. Wanda came through afterwards. T’challa walked through the door and hugged his sister.”Welcome back brother.” Shuri sobbed happily.  
“Thank you sister, but I have one question for you.”  
“What?”  
“What are those.” T’challa screamed pointing at his sisters footwear.  
They both laughed at their joke and hugged again.

Tony had been the first to notice that Peter had yet to come back. Dr. Strange walked into room and looked at Tony.  
“Where’s my son?” Tony asked.  
“We’re having some complications bringing him back, seeing as he is the last to die it makes it much harder.” Wong explained.  
“Please, just please. Bring him back.” Tony pleaded, no one was used to seeing Tony this vulnerable, including Pepper and Rhodey.  
“We will do what we can.” Strange said as he left the room. 

Four more hours passed before they heard the door.  
“Dad?”  
Tony jumped up and saw Peter standing in the doorway,still wearing his iron spider suit.  
“Oh, Peter.” Tony ran to his son and cried.  
“Hey dad.” Peter sobbed, both of them falling to their knees hugging and crying.

“I’m so sorry.” Tony kept repeating and kissed his sons head.  
The two stood up and broke the hold, allowing the other avengers to hug their nephew.  
Natasha embraced him first.  
“Hey, spider-ling.”  
“Hey aunt Nat.” He greeted with a wide grin.  
Bucky patter peter on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Steve was the last to hug Peter, before Tony hugged him again. They let Peter get changed into a pair of sweatpants and surprisingly an spiderman shirt.  
“Seriously?” Tony questioned, seeing his son wear his own merchandise.

“It’s comfortable.” Peter defended, pulling on a pair of fuzzy blue socks. Tony chuckled and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Come on kid, we got a lot to catch up on, so let’s eat some ice cream and watch a movie.” Tony said, bringing Peter into the kitchen and handing him a carton of peanut butter cookie dough ice cream and got a regular chocolate for himself. They sat on the couch watching Star Wars and eating ice cream.

Before the rebels could blow up the Death Star, tony felt Peter in his shoulder asleep. He chuckled and pulled a blanket in the both of them. But before tony could fall asleep as well, he made a silent promise to himself, to never allow anything happen to peter again. Not while he was alive.


End file.
